PEIN MINGGAT?
by Greaple sora Akira
Summary: Wah...Pein minggat...kenapa dia minggat dari Akatsuki?baca saja!
1. Chapter 1

PEIN MINGGAT?

By:Yuki Haname

Warning:Gaje,garing,OOC,dll

Disclaimer:Naruto tetap milik Mashashi Kishimoto

Happy reading…

3

2

1

Action…!

Markas akatsuki….

Suasana Akatsuki berjalan seperti biasa…dan alhamdullillah dalam 2 bulan ini Markas Akatsuki terlihat lebih hancur.

Semuanya asyik dengan urusannya sendiri...lalu...

"leader...Konan mana?kok gak keliatan?"tanya Zetsu sambil menaburi bibit Kamboja dalam pot yang berisi tanah itu.

"tak tahu..."jawab Pein singkat,matanya tak bisa di alihkan dari Majalah terlarang yang sedang di bacanya itu.

"ah...Pein-senpai..kita liat yuk...siapa tahu Konan-senpai sudah mati di dalam..."belum selesai Tobi berbicara kepalanya sudah di jitak oleh Pein.

"Hush!jangan ngomong yang tidak-tidak..."nasehat Pein dengan penuh wibawa.

Semuanya pun menuju kamar Konan dengan harti-hati.

Di kamar Konan.

Sekarang para anggota Akatsuki telah berada di depan kamar Konan.

"Pein...kamu yang mengetuk pintunya..."perintah Sasori.

"eh..?kenapa aku?aku kan..."

Belum selesai Pein bicara sudah terdengar suara Konan.

"HUEK...HUEK..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"kenapa Konan muntah-muntah?mungkin dia sakit...ayo kita liat..."bisik Kisame pelan.

Akatsuki(minus Kisame dan Konan)pun mengangguk.

Pelan tapi pasti mereka membuka pintu itu...

KRIIIEEETTT...

"Konan-senpai...?"tanya Tobi dengan penuh hati-hati.

Pintu kamar pun terbuka lebar...

Dan tampaklah Konan yang sedang muntah-muntah di ember...

DEG!

_ muntah-muntah...?_

_Jangan-jangan..._

_Pein telah..._

Para Akatsuki pun langsung menarik tangan Pein keluar dari ruangan itu...

" apaan ini?"tanya Pein saat para Akatsuki berdiri mengelilinginya.

"Pein...beraninya kau...membuat hamil Konan..."kata Sasori dengan aura hitam.

" kata kalian?aku tidak pernah melakukan hal seperti itu pada Konan!"bela Pein.

"alasan,un!"bantah Deidara.

"...aku sungguh tidak pernah melakukan itu...!percayalah padaku..!"teriak Pein lebih keras.

Para Akatsuki yang lain tidak menghiraukan teriakan Pein dan masuk kedalam kamar Konan.

Blam!

Pein terdiam seribu menyaksikan kejadian barusan.

Ia sudah tidak di percaya oleh para anggota.

Dengan lesu ia menuju kamarnya...

Kamar Pein...

"Brengsek!"umpatnya dengan keras sambil merebahkan dirinya ke atas kasur yang sama sekali tidak empuk.

"tapi aku benar-benar tidak melakukannya...!mereka salah paham...!"batin Pein.

Pein lalu bangkit dan memasukan pakaiannya dalam koper.

Dengan langkah yang cepat ia meninggalkan markas Akatsuki tersebut...

To Be Continue...

Ah...pendek?gaje?aneh?

Maafkanlah saya...

Maukah kalian meriview fic ini?


	2. Chapter 2

PEIN MINGGAT?Chapter 2

By:Yuki Haname.

Warning:Gaje,garing,OOC dll….

Disclaimer:Naruto tetap punya Mashashi Kishimoto.

Hai…!maaf tewlat apdetnya….soalnya TAB publish di account saya gak bisa di buka…ya sudah silahkan baca….

Ready?

3

2

1

Chapter 2…

ACTION!

Sudah seminggu ini Pein berjalan kaki….jubahnya sudah kumal…raut wajahnya tampak sedih…masih sedih karena ia tidak di percayai anggotanya sendiri.

_Kryyyuukkkkkkkkk…_

Perutnya kini meminta makan…sudah 2 hari ini ia tidak makan…

"ukh...sial..."keluhnya.

Dengan berjalan terseok-seok ia pergi sendirian menuju Konoha...

Rumah sakit Otogakure...

" senpai...bertahanlah..."kata Tobi dengan terisak-isak di samping Konan yang sedang tertidur.

"cih..Pein sialan...dia kabur begitu saja...enggak bertanggung jawab...kalau nanti aku ketemu sama ituh leader ku paksa kawin..."gerutu Sasori.

Kriiiiiieeeeeeeet

Pintu rumah sakit terbuka yang gendernya enggak jelas memasuki ruangan itu.

"?"seru para Akatsuki dengan menyeritkan dahi.

"iya..ini eike...dan plis deh..jangan panggil aku gitu...panggil eike..."sahut Orochimaru dengan genitnya.

Akatsuki sweetdrop + muntah-muntah di tempat.

Orochimaru pun berjalan mendekati Konan yang tertidur pulas,ketika ingin menyentuh dahi Konan.

"JANGAN PEGANG KONAN!KAMI TIDAK INGIN KAU MENJADIKANNYA MAKAN MALAM...!"Teriak Kisame dengan sangat histeris.

BLETAK!

Kepala Kisame sukses di jitak oleh Orochimaru.

"enak aja! Kau pikir aku ini harimau apa!"omel Orochimaru.

"beraninya kau menyakiti partner gue...!"teriak Itachi sambil memeluk tubuh Kisame yang lagi pingsan dengan bercucuran air mata

"bangunlah Kisame...!walaupun kamu bau amis,sering mencuri boxer Dora the Explorer ku,sering minta di suapin dan di mandiin...

Elo tetap partner gue yang paling...jelek...!"pekik Itachi dengan gaya seorang istri yang di tinggal mati suaminya.

DUAAAK...!

Itachi sukses di tendang Kisame.

"ngapain meluk-meluk aku?najis tau!pakai buka aib segala lagi...!"bentak Kisame pada Itachi yang kini telah meringkuk ketakutan.

"ampun mak...maafin aye..."ujar Itachi dengan ketakutan.

"tak ada maaf bagimu..."kata Kisame dengan aura hitam.

"wa...Kisame...sabar!sabar! bentar lagi Kampanye lho..."kata Kakuzu dengan sangat tidak nyambungnya.

Sementara Orochimaru,Konan,Tobi,Sasori,Deidara,dan Zetsu...

"hm...si Konan ini kena Anorexia..."papar Orochimaru setelah memeriksa Konan.

"?bukan hamil ya...?"tanya Sasori dengan menyeritkan dahi.

"ya bukanlah...!gak mungkin banget..!mau di tes?"bela Orochimaru.

Semuanya pun terdiam mendengar apa yang di katakan Orochimaru...

_Bukan hamil...hanya Anorexia...hanya diet yang berlebihan..._

_Berarti Pein..._

Tap!

Setelah menempuh perjalanan selama 2 hari 3 jam, Pein pun sampai ke desa Konoha.

"akhirnya..."jawabnya dengan nafas yang ter engah-engah.

Sesekali ia menengok ke belakang...

Berharap ada anggota akatsuki yang mengejarnya dan mengajaknya kembali ke markas.

Hasilnya nihil...

Dengan lesu ia pergi ke kantor Hokage.

Kantor Hokage...

"ada apa lagi kemari...Pein?"tanya sang hokage kelima.

"berikan aku pekerjaan..."jawab Pein sambil menunduk.

"loh...kerjaan sebagai Leader?"Tsunade balik bertanya.

Pein pun menjelaskan dari A-Z

"Hwa ha ha ha ha ha...kasian sekali kau ini...!"Tsunade tertawa ngakak setelah mendengar cerita sedih Pein.

Pein cemberut.

"Oke...oke...Ku beri kau kerjaan..."kata Tsunade setelah melihat ekspresi cemberut Pein.

"kerjaannya adalah..."

Deg deg deg deg deg

"bekerja di Ichiraku Ramen...!"seru sang hokage ke lima dengan senyum lebar.

"huuuuuu...gak elit sih...tapi apa boleh buat dari pada gak dapat kerjaan..."kata Pein dengan nada lemas.

" ya nah urus Administrasi menjadi warga Konoha"perintah Tsunade sambil menyodorkan sebuah formulir.

Pein mengisinya dengan cermat.

"nah sudah di isi...terimakasih Tsunade..."kata Pein dengan membungkuk 90° derajat.

"sama-sama..."jawab Tsunade dengan ceria.

"_fu fu fu fu...hari baru tanpa anggota yang lain...kira-kira apa aku bisa menjadi warga yang baik gak ya?"_batin Pein.

Dengan penuh semangat,ia pergi mencari tempat tinggal yang baru...

To Be Continue...

Aagh...!

Maafkan aku kalau masih jelek atau garing...

Gomenasai

Maukah kalian meriview fic ini?


	3. Chapter 3

PEIN MINGGAT Chapter 3

By:Yuki Haname

Warning:Gaje,garing,aneh dll….

Disclaimer:Naruto punya Mashashi Kishimoto.

Ready?

3

2

1

Chapter 3

Action!

Konoha Gakure

06.00 AM

"Pein lah makhluk Tuhan.."

"yang tercipta yang paling seksi.."

"hanya Pein yang bisa.."

"bikin orang menjadi Nosebleed.."

".aw..awawaw..."

(Plesetan dari Lagu Makhluk Tuhan paling Seksi-Mulan Jameela)

Suara Alaram aneh milik Pein terdengar nyaring.

Sang Pemiliknya sendiri segera mematikan alaram laknat tersebut dengan malas.

Dengan memaksa tubuhnya yang pegal-pegal ia membuka gorden apartemennya.

Greek...

Kini terlihatlah suasana Konoha di pagi hari,sungguh indah...

Pein terkagum-kagum dengan pemandangan yang Eksotis ini..

"_seandainya saja para anggotaku juga melihat pemandangan ini bersama ku..."_

Pein semakin tenggelam dalam ia teringat oleh kenangan bersama para Akatsuki.

_Pagi-pagi sering berebut makanan,malam berebut selimut,di tagih hutang sama Kak__uzu,bermain petak umpet,rebutan boxer,mengintip Konan..._

PLAK..!

Pein memukul kepalanya dirinya dari lamunan tersebut.

Dengan semangat 45 ia pun bersiap-siap untuk bekerja di Ichiraku Ramen.

Rumah Sakit Otogakure

"Huek...ohok...ohok..."

Lagi-lagi Konan memuntahkan makanan yang barus saja masuk ke mulutnya.

"-Senpai...!"seru Tobi sambil menyerahkan tissue.

Konan tersenyum melihat kesigapan mengambil tissue yang di pegang Tobi,ia merebahkan dirinya ke atas kasur.

"Konan ini bagaimana?ini sudah ke 99 kalinya ia memuntahkan makanan yang baru masuk ke mulutnya..."tanya Kakuzu.

Tak ada yang menjawab.

" Konan mati nih..."lanjut Kakuzu.

Konan tidak memperdulikan ucapan Kakuzu,pikirannya kini melayang ke Leadernya.

Pein.

"_Pein...di mana kau?"_ batin Konan dengan cemas.

Konoha Gakure

Ichiraku Ramen...

PRANGG...!

Suara mangkok ramen pecah membuat beberapa orang yang berada di dalam Ichiraku menoleh ke arah seorang lelaki berambut durian jeruk.

Rasanya sudah tiga kali terdengar mangkok ramen pecah dalam 25 menit terakhir.

Dengan cekatan Pein memunguti pecahan mangkok tersebut.

"lagi-lagi kamu...!kamu itu bisa kerja enggak sih?"omel paman Teuchi dengan kasar.

Pein terdiam seribu bahasa.

"Kamu harusnya bersyukur..!Tsunade masih memberikan pekerjaan dan tempat tinggal yang layak..!karena itu bekerjalah dengan benar..!"pesan Paman Teuchi sambil meninggalkan Pein yang sedang memunguti pecahan mangkok ramen.

"_ternyata bekerja itu lebih sulit dari pada menjadi Leader yang kerjaanya memberi perintah pada anak buah"_batin Pein.

Rumah Sakit Otogakure.

Si Konan kini tertidur lelap,di sampingnya ada Tobi yang kebagian tugas menjaga Konan.

Sementara yang lain tampak membicarakan sesuatu yang penting di luar ruangan.

"CUKUP!Kita bawa Konan ke markas!kita rawat saja dia di markas..!biaya di sini mahal tahu..!"gerutu Kakuzu dengan memegang kalkulator.

"Zu...sabar lah...entar gak di sayang monyet lho..."nasehat Hidan.

"cih..!"kata Kakuzu singkat.

"coba aja ada Leader di sini...ia pasti sudah melakukan tindakan cepat.."ucap Sasori dengan wajah innocent.

Semuanya pun menatap Sasori.

"hei...kenapa?muka gue ganteng...?"tanya Sasori dengan narsisnya.

"iya..iya..mukamu ganteng dari seribu monyet di dunia..."celoteh Hidan.

Sasori cemberut.

"ah...iya...gimana kalau kau jadi Leader untuk sementara?"tawar Itachi setelah melihat ekspresi Sasori.

"eekkh?kok gitu?"kata Sasori dengan panik.

"kau kan muda,ganteng,pinter...yah...cocok buat jadi Leader kita yang baru.."timpal Kisame.

"betul!betul itu...!"seru Akatsuki kompak.

"..."

"baiklah!sudah di putuskan ! Sasori akan menjadi Leader...!"Teriak Itachi.

"hore...!"

Sorak sorai terdengar di mana-mana,para Angota memberi ucapan selamat pada Sasori.

"_ ini?Pein...cepatlah pulang...!"_teriak Sasori dalam hati.

To Be Continue...

Wah...ga-je kah?pendek?aneh?

Maafkan saya...

Review?


	4. Chapter 4

PEIN MINGGAT

By:Yuki Haname

Warning:Gaje,,bahasa tak baku,EYD hancurr dll...

Disclaimer:semua karakter Naruto tetaplah punya Om Kishimoto

Ready?

3

2

1

ACTION..!

Konoha gakure

Ruang Hokage

Pein dan Tsunade sedang asyik minum teh...waktu luang mereka manfaatkan untuk melakukan afternoon tea.

Mereka saling bercerita,berbagi pengalaman dan lain-lain.

"hei,Pein!"

"ada apa ?"jawab Pein dengan tenang.

"kapan kamu pulang ke Markas mu?"Tsunade balik bertanya.

Deg..!

Pein terkejut mendengar pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Tsunade menyeruput teh pun terhenti.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"a ha ha ha...aku tak tahu..."jawab Pein sambil tersenyum pada Tsunade.

"yaaah...begitu rupanya...apa kau tidak merindukan mereka?"tanya Tsunade dengan menyelidik.

"ah...aku?tidak tuh...biasa saja...mereka juga tidak merindukanku..."jawab sang Leader Akatsuki sambil menyeruput teh nya.

"begitu ya...padahal ku dengar Konan terkena Anorexia...kau tahu kan?Anorexia itu bisa menyebabkan kematian..."Sahut Tsunade.

PRAANG...!

Pein menjatuhkan cangkir tehnya ke lantai.

Dirinya terkejut mendengar menjadi atas apa yang di katakan Tsunade.

"Pein...!jangan mecahin cangkirnya dong...!ini cangkir mahal tau...!"bentak Shizune dengan kasar.

"...?"tanya Tsunade dengan pelan begitu melihat kondisi Pein yang sekarang lebiih mirip patung pahatan.

"..."

"Pein...apa kau baik-baik saja?"tanya Tsunade lagi.

"..."

"Pein...aku ikut bersedih atas penyakit yang menimpa Konan"kata Tsunade dengan muka sedih.

"bwa..hahahahahahahahahahahaha...!"Pein tertawa ngakak sendiri.

Tsunade+Shizune kebingungan.

"aduuuhhhhhhhhhh...Tsunade...tsunade...kau pikir aku sedih? TIDAK!aku tidak sedih...aku yakin para anggota ku dapat mengatasinya tanpa aku..."sahut Pein sambil memegangi perutnya karena terlalu banyak tertawa.

"..."

"ya..sudahlah...aku pergi dulu...aku ingin beristirahat...bye..bye.."kata Pein sambil berjalan keluar.

BLAMM!

Pintu ruangan itu pun tertutup.

"_Pria itu berbohong..."_Batin Tsunade sambil mengelus-ngelus Ton-ton.

BOOOFT..!

Sasori kini berdiri di tengah kota habis menggunakan Shushin no tampang datar ia menoleh ke segala arah.

"mana si Pein...?"batinnya dengan kesal.

Dengan langkah cepat ia menyusuri kota yang besar itu.

BRUUKK.

"ouch..."

"ukh..."

Sasori tidak sengaja menabrak orang di depannya.

Mereka berdua pun bertatapan.

"Sasori...?"

"Pein...!"teriak Sasori histeris sambil memeluk lelaki itu.

BUAAAAGH...!

Sasori sukses di pukul pakai sepatu.

"ENAK AJA LOE BILANG GUE PEIN..!GUE NARUTO UZUMAKI...!"Teriak lelaki itu yang di ketahui bernama Naruto.

"ah...maaf...habis kalian mirip sih...sama-sama rambut durian..."kata Sasori sambil merapikan pakaiannya dari debu yang menempel.

"lagian kamu ngapain sih...!meluk-meluk aku segala...!kita jadi di sangkain YAOI kan?"bentak Naruto sambil menunjuk kerumunan warga yang melihat adegan pelukan tadi.

"huh...!ya sudah!sekarang mana Pein?"tanya Sasori dengan kasar.

"cih...dia ada di apartemen no 1216...sana datangin...soalnya dari tadi dia nangis guling-guling sambil meneriakan nama 'Konan'."kata Naruto sambil berlalu pergi.

Sasori yang sudah dapat info,langsung mengambil Hp Blackberry nya.

Dengan cekatan ia memencet tombol Hp tersebut.

Markas Akatsuki.

"Kriiing...kringggggggggg..."

Suara telepon berdering itu membuat para Akatsuki berhenti dari aktivitas masing-masing.(Konan sudah di keluarkan dari rumah sakit)

"...di sini markas Akatsuki...anda mencari siapa?"tanya Itachi sambil mengangkat gagang telepon tersebut.

"halo..Itachi...nih aku Sasori...aku dah tau di mana alamat Pein..."kata Sasori dari seberang telepon .

"eeekh?serius loe?"teriak Itachi heboh.

"iya…cepetan kesini…!kuberi waktu 2 menit untuk sampai ke Konoha sekarang!yang telat akan langsung ku bantai..!"ancam Sasori dengan sadis.

Tut..tut..tut

Teleponnya di putus.

"waaaaaakhhhhhhhhhh...perintah Leader baru...! kita musti ke Konoha sekarang...!"teriak Itachi dengan sangat heboh nya.

"...Konan-senpai gimana..."ujar Tobi dengan pelan.

"di tinggal aja!biar kita seret ituh leader dari Konoha...!"jawab Kisame.

Semuanya pun berteleport menggunakan Shushin no jutsu menuju Konoha.

To Be Continue

Akh...gaje ya?

Maafkanlah saya...

REVIEW?


	5. Chapter 5

Pein Minggat Chapter 5

By:Yuki Haname

Disklaimer:tetep punya Masashi Kishimoto.

Warning:gaje,aneh,bahasa tak baku,EYD hancur dll...

Yaps..!episode akhir dari fic ini...

Happy Reading...dont like dont read...

Ready?

3

2

1

CHAP 5

ACTION….!

BOOOOOFT…..!

Kabut tipis Shushin no jutsu berkelebat di para Akatsuki yang berjejer dengan rapi.

"khu..khu...khu...sampai juga..."seringai Kisame.

"cih…aku jadi tak sabar ingin segera menyeret Pein…"kata Itachi.

"hutangnya belum lunas..."ujar Kakuzu sambil menghitung uang.

"kalau sudah selesai traktir aku makan ya...!"teriak Tobi dengan sangat autisnya.

"kalau begitu...tunggu apa lagi ayo kita kesana...!"seru Sasori dengan ber-api-api.

"yaa...!"sahut yang lainnya dengan semangat masa tua(?).

Skip Time

Apartemen Fanfiction.

"...!"teriak para Akatsuki dengan nyaringnya yang bahkan mengalahkan teriakan Tarzan.

"wwooyyyyy...!penghuni kamar 1216...!keluar loe...!"teriak Sasori,Tobi dan Deidara bersamaan.

"..."

Kriiiiiiieeeeeeeeeeeeet...!

Pintu kamar itu pun sesosok lelaki keluar dari ruangan tersebut.

"ada apa'an sih?berisik tahu..!"seru lelaki tersebut dengan kasar.

"eekhhhhhh?Kiba?"seru para Akatsuki berjamaah

"dimana Pein?"tanya Zetsu.

"Pein?oh...Pein sih udah pergi...dia bilang dia mau pulang ke markas...mau merawat Konan..."jelas Kiba.

"APPPAAAAAAA...?"Teriak Akatsuki dengan shock.

Markas Akatsuki.

"Konan...makan yuk...nih abang suapin..."kata Pein dengan penuh kasih sayang sambari mengaduk-ngaduk semangkuk ramen yang baru ia buat.

Hap.

Nyam nyam nyam

Konan pun disuapi Pein.

"gimana?enak?"tanya Pein.

Konan mengangguk pelan.

"ha ha ha ha ha ha ...siapa dulu dong...Pein gitu loh..."ujar Pein dengan narsisnya.

Konan pun tersenyum.

Konan pun makan di suapi hanya terasa seperti hidup kembali.

Mereka berdua pun saling berbincang-bincang,tertawa terasa sudah 20 mangkuk ramen habis di makan Konan tanpa mual-mual seperti kemarin.

Konan pun tertidur lelap di kasurnya.

Pein sendiri melepaskan celemek yang ia tatapnya wajah Konan yang sedang tertidur sekarang sudah lebih berisi dari sebelumnya.

"hah...syukurlah...cepat sembuh ya Konan..."kata Pein sambil mengelus-ngelus kepala Konan.

BRAAAKKKKK...!

"PEINNNNNN...!"teriak para anggota Akatsuki.

"ooohhhhhhhh...kalian kemana aja sih?ku cari-cari loh..."sahut Pein dengan wajah innocent.

"Pein...!maafin kita ya...kita udah nuduh kamu tanpa bukti yang jelas..."kata Hidan

"rasanya kalau gak ada leader markas jadi sepi..."ujar Deidara

"jangan pergi lagi..."timpal Tobi.

Pein hanya tersenyum kecil.

Mereka semua pun berpelukan ala Teletubies.

END.

Epilog:

Markas Akatsuki pun kembali normal,Konan sekarang sudah sembuh dari Anorexia setelah memakan Ramen buatan persaudaraan mereka semakin erat setelah kejadian itu.

"Hueeek..."Deidara muntah-muntah di baskom.

"Deidara...apa kau baik-baik saja?"tanya para Akatsuki yang keheranan melihat Deidara muntah-muntah di baskom sambil memegangi perutnya yang agak buncit.

"SASORRRIIIIIII...!Kau Apakan Deidara.?"teriak para Akatsuki sambil mengejar-ngejar Sasori.

"heeeiiiiiiii...!aku tidak ngapa-ngapain Deidara..!hanya saja kemarin dia enggak sengaja makan sup basi buatan ku...uwaaaaaaa...!"teriak Sasori semakin menjadi-jadi.

Epilog END

Yaaahhhhh...selesai juga ini fic...

Fuuuhhhhhh...

REVIEW?


End file.
